


Beautiful Mistake

by niel4ong



Series: Take One Step Forward [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Band Vocalist Kang Daniel, Fluff and Angst, Forced Kiss, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, I don't know if it's going to have a happy ending, Implicit Schizophrenia, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death, Ong Seongwoo feels, Panic Attacks, Photographer Ong Seongwoo, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, commitment issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niel4ong/pseuds/niel4ong
Summary: At the bar where Seongwoo celebrated his 23rd birthday by himself, and when he was about to give up looking for a high quality one night stand partner, a blonde man let himself took the empty stool next to his. The blonde man was also alone, saying he had been eyeing Seongwoo for like hours (that might be a little exaggerating, but it was long enough to build up sexual tension). They were both sober enough to ask for each other’s name: Seongwoo. Daniel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> djfhkhasjhhghdfg ALL THE ONGNIEL MOMENTS AND EVERYTHING makes my heart explode each day. Like seriously. EVERY. SINGLE. DAY.  
> And whuttt, enjoying wine at a fancy, romantic restaurant at midnight? Booooys, you guys are not subtle at all >///<  
> So yes, all the feels, I just have to (or I'm just gonna die like that) write something about them. 
> 
> It's gonna be split into two parts. Part two is 70% finished. Hopefully I can post it this weekend.  
> (And sorry, the OngNielHwan fic has to wait for a bit /killed)

They just met.

At the bar where Seongwoo celebrated his 23rd birthday by himself, and when he was about to give up looking for a high quality one night stand partner, a blonde man let himself took the empty stool next to his. The blonde man was also alone, saying he had been eyeing Seongwoo for like hours (that might be a little exaggerating, but it was long enough to build up sexual tension). They were both sober enough to ask for each other’s name: Seongwoo. Daniel.

Seongwoo told him it was his birthday, and he heard the cheapest pick-up line for the first time in his entire life that night.

“I was your birthday gift sent from heaven. I came in set with lube and co-,” Daniel cursed under his breath. “Damn Jisung hyung, I’m sorry I’m just not used to this.”

“Which one? To be a birthday present or throw dirty pick-up lines?” Seongwoo shook with laughter and found the blonde guy quite cute with his eyes crinkled and smiled shyly like, was he even a human? Was he not a big puppy? Because the blonde-haired man was kind of remind him of the Samoyed pup he kept at his parent’s home.

He was even more gorgeous when he chuckled at Seongwoo’s witty comment and just shook his head, “Both.”

“Well…” Seongwoo tilted his head and gave his best smirk, “You did a pretty good job though?”

“I did?” he asked, seeming to doubt Seongwoo’s judgment.

“I’m,” Seongwoo took a moment to come up with the proper word, “entertained.”

“Wasn’t trying to humor you though, luring you into my bed was. But if you’re happy on your birthday because of me, I’ll live up to that.”

“What if I say you actually got me lured...?”

At this rate, Seongwoo couldn’t help but notice how Daniel tend to cover his eyes pretending to scratch itchy part on his forehead when he was embarrassed.  
Then Daniel looked at Seongwoo a bit apologetically, “Only have a single bed barely enough for myself, are you okay with it? Or we can go to…”

Seongwoo cut him off, “Come on, who needs bed anyway?”

And Daniel brought Seongwoo home.

・・・

“Ever heard of Friends with Benefit?” was Daniel’s not so innocent question.

It was coming out of the blue when Seongwoo was collecting his scattered clothes on the floor. He turned around to see Daniel was still on his bed, staring at Seongwoo who’s trying to put on some pants.

“What?”

“Interested to have that?” Daniel asked, implicitly proposing the idea. Seongwoo stood still there in the middle of the room, he was literally in an awkward position with his pants were half-done.

Seongwoo continued to put his pants on slowly as he was thinking about what Daniel’s trying to say, head tilting, demanding the blonde to elaborate.

“It’s just… I don’t know, I’ve been thinking about such relationship these past few days, and,” Daniel sat up from his lying position, and then he did that again, scratching his forehead in attempt to shield himself from embarrassment.

“Uh, I’m sorry. Just forget it,” the blonde man finally said, sighing.

Seongwoo was succeeded at putting on his clothes back and now crossing his arms on his chest. He didn’t agree with Daniel though, because he refused to forget, “I’m afraid you have to finish what you’d just started, dude.”

Daniel hesitated for a moment before he finally spoke up again, “I just… I mean, we don’t know each other. And we did this,” he gestured at the awfully messy single bed, and he concluded, “It was wild.”

“Yeah, agreed. So?”

“I’m just thinking that it would be nice to have more of these without having any feeling attached. It just feels right with you. Because I kind of got this feeling that we’re alike. We both-”

“Have commitment issue, you mean?” cutting him off, Seongwoo laughed heartily because he totally could relate.

“And you already know how bad I am at flirting,” Daniel chuckled weakly.

“Oh, come on. You just literally need to sit and wait. Everyone would come at you,” Seongwoo hurriedly showed his disagreement and he was being honest because, just look at the man: he had everything you could possibly want in a boyfriend.

Seongwoo would be lying if he said he wasn’t interested. As fun as it may sound, this kind of thing was known to be disastrous and he had to play it right if he ever had to. It needed a mutual understanding. Seongwoo just had to make sure Daniel know what he was about to do.

“If we’re going to do this, we have to get some rules,” he finally said. “Should one of us break them, the other should leave and walk away. If you agree with this, then I’m in.”

He was gazing deeply into Daniel’s eyes, looking for any hint of doubt, ill-intention, and any feeling for him (which absolutely negative, because they just met for God’s sake!) or whatever it was to stop this idiotic idea before it got too late. But he found nothing there.

So he started to list up.

“No kiss,” Seongwoo said softly, “on the lips.”

Daniel thought about it, “Can we get aroused without kissing?”

“You came twice and we didn’t even kiss, dude!”

“Oh, right.” Daniel’s lips slightly pouted, maybe remembering the moment where he was trying to kiss Seongwoo during their sort-of awkward foreplay at first but Seongwoo just turned away avoiding the kiss, but he let the man doing whatever he pleased with his neck though? After giving it a thought, Daniel nodded in agreement, “Ok.”

“No cuddle or sleepover.”

Daniel took a longer time to think about this. He was even trying to bargain, “My friend nicknamed me cuddle monster. Can’t you think of me as a dog and cuddle me for a bit? I’m agreed with the no sleepover though.”

“No cuddle either,” Seongwoo was stern, but Daniel was apparently good at making puppy eyes and where the hell did he know that Seongwoo is weak against them? It was worth it though when Seongwoo finally said, “Cuddle is allowed for five minutes top.”

Daniel threw a fist in the air, smiling wide as if he just won a gold medal or something.

“No date. Just in case,” Seongwoo added. “And of course, one shall not interfere if the other finally got himself a boyfriend or girlfriend.”

“Obviously,” Daniel nodded.

“Something you want to add up?” Seongwoo asked.

“No, I’m good.”

“Lastly, how old are you?” Seongwoo questioned the blonde man. He was just curious. They were pretty much around the same age judging by the looks. They were almost the same heights, only Daniel was a little taller and had a broader shoulder.

“I’m 22 this December.”

Seongwoo smirked, “I’m _the_ hyung then.”

・・・

Three months had passed. During those times, their meetings were quite frequent. Three to four times a week. _God, kids nowadays_ , Seongwoo thought. It was like Daniel just hit his second puberty (or was it actually his first?). Well, Seongwoo wasn’t much older than him, but his work as a photographer required a lot of energy.

So when he finished his work and found Daniel’s short message on his phone, despite all the tiredness after a whole damn day of photoshoots, he didn’t know why he’d still head to the younger’s apartment. Equipment for his work was securely kept inside his car, because unlike Daniel, Seongwoo liked their personal information to be kept. But Daniel was just talking too much sometimes.

Five minutes of cuddling session always ended up with the younger talking about his exciting day, or shitty day, both situations never failed to make him smile anyway. Sometimes Seongwoo was just simply amazed at that and secretly wondering if the person he’s having sex with was actually having mental health problem.

And through those times they spent cuddling, Daniel would hug Seongwoo from behind, circling his long and strong arms around the older and resting his head on Seongwoo’s neck. So when he was talking, he actually breathed to Seongwoo’s ear and it wasn’t only once or twice that they ended up having another round, thanks to the cuddling session.

Daniel was talking about this band competition his band applied to. Daniel was playing guitar and the band vocalist. With his four other friends he formed a visual band. It’d been their third years. To debut was his biggest dream. And he talked a lot about it, too much for Seongwoo’s liking. Because now he knew too much about the guy.

And he couldn’t help but supporting his dream in discreet.

Daniel was about to talk some more, about he got tickets for Seongwoo, when the alarm went off (yes, he never forgot to set an alarm before the cuddling begin, five minutes and no more, Seongwoo was strict with it). Seongwoo let out a relief sigh, had not the alarm went off, he could sense what’s about to come and he didn’t feel like having to be annoyed and refuse the younger’s invitation to whatever it was the ticket for.

Without any delay, he untangled himself from any position Daniel made him into, he got dressed quickly, sensing a pair of eye watching his movement.

“You’re in such a hurry, hyung.” Daniel protested, like he always did, only this time Seongwoo could hear the silent beg from the younger.

“Uh, yeah, gotta go to work early tomorrow,” was Seongwoo’s reply.

“It’s already ten past three in the morning, though?” Daniel bit his lip, “You can stay, just for once, you know? You can sleep here, I’ll take the couch. No big deal.”

“No can do, Daniel-ah. That would make me break the rule.” Seongwoo chuckled. Since when did he always try to turn everything into a joke when he was with Daniel? Daniel was almost crossing the line right there saying sleepover for once isn’t a big deal. Seongwoo should have warned him but then it would only make things become more complicated, the least thing he needed right now. So a joke, it was much easier.

He grabbed his sling bag and waved the pouting Daniel goodbye. As the older made his way to the front door, Daniel managed to follow him and grabbed Seongwoo by his hand.

“Hyung!”

Daniel made him turn around and their face was so close because Daniel was such a teaser and a brat. Seongwoo swore to God there was a loud thud in his chest. He was terrified that Daniel could hear them, hearing how hard Seongwoo’s heart is pounding right now.

“What is it? Already missing me?” Seongwoo joked (again), pretending he was all okay and not affected by the closeness of their lips, no, not the slightest. “You know kissing isn’t allowed. Step back.”

Seongwoo laughed as he pushed Daniel away, strong enough to make a distance, but not too much to hurt the man, but the younger flinched and yelped in pain. Immediately Seongwoo was worried sick that he had injured him but then Daniel just shrugged and stuck his tongue playfully, with his eyes smiling, and Daniel’s soft laughter.

Annoyingly, painfully adorable.

“Don’t scare me like that!” Seongwoo punched Daniel’s arms lightly, didn’t want to give another chance for the younger to play with him anymore. He readjusted the sling bag on his shoulder, just then Daniel shoved something like a ticket, no, definitely a ticket, into the front pocket of his bag.

“Daniel-ah,” Seongwoo sighed, this kid was unbelievable.

“I want you come and see my performance, Hyung. As friends?”

“We’re…” _not friends_. But he failed to form a complete sentence, the words just stuck in his throat.

“There are two tickets there. You can invite your friend, if you’d like.”

Tightening the grip on his bag, Seongwoo decided to turn his heel around to the door way, “Can’t promise you anything, though, we’ll see.” He looked back at him for the last time, and found that grin from ear to ear on Daniel’s face, it was the least thing he wanted to see right now.

・・・

“Good job, guys! Let’s take a break for now and we’ll start again in two hours!” Seongwoo shouted to his crew right after he took the last picture of Hwang Minhyun for this session. As everyone was dismissed, and he was left alone at the studio, he sat on an empty chair and fished his cell phone from his bag.

Something beside the phone was sticking out as well from the front pocket. Seongwoo noticed it as the tickets Daniel gave him the other day. He placed his phone on the table and retrieved the tickets.

> _**Winter Festival – Band Competition!** _  
>  _**December 2nd, 2017 (Saturday) at 8pm.** _

_It’s for today_ , Seongwoo noticed. Then a small paper with a messy handwriting Seongwoo didn’t recognize fell from between the two tickets. _You can get into the backstage with this ticket! Come, Hyung!♥ - Daniel -_ 　was what it said.

“Wow, that’s kinda cute.”

Seongwoo almost fell off his seat when the too familiar voice interrupted his serenity in the empty studio. He unconsciously grabbed both of his ears as he shrieked in surprised. He thought he was all alone but then…

The other guy only laughed at Seongwoo’s reaction. “You’re funny, you know that? And how many times do I have tell you to fix that ugly habit of yours when you're scared.”

“Can’t you at least announce your presence, please? I can’t afford to have a heart attack or else your album cover would be left unfinished.”

“Sorry,” Minhyun apologized, and he handed a cup of café latte to Seongwoo. “Thought you’d be here skipping lunch to recheck my pictures but instead I found you having a hard time to decide whether you go or not. I’m eager to help you, my dear friend.”

Slender and long arms wrapped him from behind and when he realized it, Minhyun had already stolen the tickets away from his possession.

“Hmmm, you’re into boyband now, I see?”

Seongwoo jerked his head up, finding the mischievous smirk on the other’s face. “It’s not a _boyband_ , for your information,” he pouted, not that he had something against boyband but the way Minhyun saying it sound like he was mocking Daniel. He didn’t like it.

_Wait. Why did he even have to defend Daniel?_

“We’re not even dating.” His mind supplied, only it wasn’t his mind, he blurted it out and it was already too late when he realized it. His body went rigid at the thought of him complaining about how his relationship with Daniel wasn’t really the thing he hoped for.  
  
Minhyun’s hands were still rested casually on Seongwoo’s shoulder and he might probably noticed Seongwoo had stiffened at his own words. Minhyun knew him too well that he didn’t say mean things or start another bickering with Seongwoo. Instead, he squeezed his hand on Seongwoo’s arm and Seongwoo appreciated the gesture by leaning his head back against the other.

“So are you going?”

“Nah,” Seongwoo brushed off, “We have plan tonight, don’t you remember? I’m seriously hurt, Minhyun-ah.”

Minhyun tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

“Actually I do, but I kind of interested in this. We’re going, ok?”

Seongwoo glared at the other, just to earn an ugly smirk. That attitude, Seongwoo never failed to notice it, told him whenever Minhyun already made up his mind. And only the end of the world could stop him.

・・・

Seongwoo was frustrated. He was tired asking Minhyun to pull over the car, to make a U-turn, to reconsider the plan on going to the festival. He had offered him free charge the next time Minhyun needs him as photographer. He was half-heartedly willing to let go all of his possessions that he knew Minhyun had his eyes on for a very long time. _Anything, just let’s go back._

The other sped up and drove his car faster instead, the charismatic Minhyun was nowhere to be found right now. He had turned to be the evil Minhyun that Seongwoo hated so much. He couldn’t imagine if the other’s fans would ever find out this side of him.

 _I hate you_. Seongwoo muttered under his breath when they finally reached the venue.

And things were getting worse that Minhyun, being an active singer, recognized the tickets to have an access to the backstage. And Seongwoo thought his heart actually stopped beating the moment Minhyun said, _Daniel, was it?_ Like, how the hell could he find out Daniel’s name?

Minhyun laughed at the dumbfounded Seongwoo who abruptly stopped on his track, “The cute memo. Got his name on it.”

 _Oh God._ Seongwoo had lost count on how many times did he call God's name this evening. The God probably had had enough already.

_“Hey, isn’t that Hwang Minhyun?”_

_“Where?”_

_“That tall guy with that tall guy!”_

_Great, just great._ Seongwoo sensed a danger when he started to hear people whispering at first and then they didn’t even bother to hide their voice anymore. “Told ya better wear a mask, but then when will you _ever_ listen to me?” Seongwoo cursed at his best friend.

“Whoa, never thought there’ll be so many people in this small local festival, though.”

_“It is HWANG MINHYUN!!!”_

And all Seongwoo could hear was people (mostly girls) screaming Minhyun’s name, and the next thing he knew Minhyun grabbed his wrist, pulling him to start running from the crowd because the girls were crazy and so out of their mind when they saw Minhyun, well who would expect a famous singer like Minhyun to appear in a local festival like this. Without his manager or security.

Suddenly Seongwoo felt guilty eating him up. All he could think about was himself, his nervousness to see Daniel (potentially so cool Daniel on stage) that he had forgotten that his friend was sometimes reckless and not thinking it through, that his friend now a public figure, who would attract chaos wherever he walk. Because really… they’ve been together since High School and to Seongwoo, he’s still the same person, Hwang Minhyun who’s doing silly stuffs with him, skipping classes, the person Seongwoo always ran to whenever he was in trouble (and have tendency to add more trouble in Seongwoo's hands). He had never changed. And sometimes Seongwoo forgot that they’re no longer the same.

_“There, there!”_

They kept running and running from the fans, until one of the crew helped them escaped and gave them a place to hide for the time being. Seongwoo didn’t remember much of it, because he felt like he’s dying. His breathing was rapid and he was sweating like hell. Glad it was not summer or else Seongwoo might be collapsed at this rate.

One of the crews that helped them brought water for them but he was clearly displeased with them. As much as they were happy to have an actual singer coming to their event, he didn’t appreciate the chaos. Seongwoo and Minhyun both apologized over and over again, bowing their heads down.

As they were left alone, they made eye-contact, looking at each other. Slowly, their lips formed a smile and they couldn’t help but to burst into laughter the seconds they thought about the mess they had just created.

Just like the old time.

And it actually felt nice.

“I’ll call my manager for help,” said Minhyun as he took out his cell phone, while he was dialing, he shook his head and muttered, “How could I forget I’m damn famous whenever I’m with you, Seongwoo-ah…”

Seongwoo just smiled, and didn’t say anything because Minhyun was already busy explaining his situation to the person on the other line. He was laughing though when Minhyun was literally pulling his cellphone away from his ear. Without doubt, his manager definitely in a rage and probably scolded his artist in a loud voice right now, oh who wouldn’t?

Not long after, Minhyun cut the line after telling him that they’re waiting. The singer turned around to face Seongwoo and put his tired smile. “C’mere,” making a grabby hand, Seongwoo asked Minhyun to come closer to him and the other slowly dragged his feet and plopped down to the chair next to Seongwoo who gave a soothing pat on his back as soon as Minhyun was within his reach.

“I’m sorry about this,” Seongwoo heard the man apologized, more like expressing his regret to Seongwoo’s ears.

“That’s right! Told ya this is a bad idea,” Seongwoo pretended to pout and mad. The moment Minhyun glanced at Seongwoo’s smug face, he cracked up. Seongwoo then made a weird look with his handsome face, earning a louder laughter from his best friend.

“I’m sorry too, Minhyun-ah…”

Seongwoo meant it, and then again, Minhyun knew best that they both were good at self-blaming so it was useless to fight him about this. Minhyun settled at the fact that they were both feeling guilty it was all because their childish behavior which indeed, hard to get rid of. Not when they were together.

So Minhyun said nothing about it, he asked for Seongwoo’s crush instead.

Seongwoo contemplated if it’s good or bad to talk about Daniel to Minhyun. It’s not like he wanted to keep a secret or two from his best friend, but his decision might be affecting his relationship with Daniel, because it meant that Seongwoo considering to pull Daniel into his real life, to mention his name in his private time with a friend. He managed to avoid that up till now.

And he wanted to keep it that way. So he shook his head lightly, “He’s no one, really.”

_Drop the subject. Please._

Minhyun let out a deep breath before ruffling Seongwoo’s already messy hair with so much affection that Seongwoo’s heart filled with gratitude. He made a mental note to bring the singer to a nice Italian restaurant next time they meet.

・・・


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's getting much loooonger than I thought it would. And pls forgive me for making Daniel a bad guy but he's not really a bad guy... just the situation is shitty. 
> 
> Adding important tag, make sure you're comfortable with them.
> 
> Unbeta'd and English isn't my mother language. Pardon my mistakes ><

It was past midnight already when Seongwoo heard his phone vibrated on his bedside table. A message. He ignored it, he was tired and needed the rest.

But then the second one came. And the third, fourth, and instead of getting his sleep he got a headache. When he decided to grab his phone, he intended to turn it off but those messages were Daniel’s, he noticed.

 

> [00:12AM] EasyPeachy: Hyung, you awake?  
>  [00:15AM] EasyPeachy: Can I come over?  
>  [00:20AM] EasyPeachy: What should I do?  
>  [00:21AM] EasyPeachy: I want you now, Hyung.

_Wha-What’s this kid even thinking?!_

It was only a text but Seongwoo was too bewildered not to sit up, because thanks to this his blood rushed and heart raced abnormally.

_I want you now._

Those words weren’t new. He received same kind of texts from Daniel quite often for him to be this affected. There must be something wrong with him, so did his body. He felt suddenly hot, and craving for the younger’s touch right here right now. He wanted to feel the younger’s skin on his, having his hungry kisses on his neck, and jaw, and anywhere but his lips.

_Daniel-ah…_

When he was about to bring his hand down, his phone vibrated again.

 

> [00:45AM] EasyPeachy: Open up? I’m here.

Seongwoo couldn’t believe his eyes, and he was pretty sure he was not in a state where he could manage a poker face in front of the younger right now. His mind was clouded with lust and his heart beat uncontrollably. He began to fidget and nervous. But if he was to let the younger in, he might do something he would regret later.

When he knew well he was in a vulnerable state. He could fall. He could be trapped. He couldn’t afford to lose it now.

He bit his lower lips, hard enough to cause himself bled. He turned his phone off, the pain he failed to recognize was clearly there.

・・・

Seongwoo woke up, or actually simply got up, at five in the morning. He had long given up trying to sleep ever since Daniel’s last text literally haunting his night. The tension on his lower part didn’t help either. It had been a while since he had to release with his own hands, and no, he would never ever admit that he actually called out Daniel’s name when he was so close to the edge, he resisted it, really did try to. But he just wanted to get it over with and back to sleep, and he was so doomed that he couldn’t help but keep thinking about the younger while doing it. He felt sick, and ashamed.

So he decided to take one round or two of jogging in the morning, might be helping him from negative thoughts, thoughts about Daniel.

He put his warmest outfit to battle with the cold winter morning, and seriously, who would run at this godly hour at this kind of weather? He didn’t believe himself either. He grabbed his earmuff and headed for his front door.

He was in the middle of trying to insert his key into the keyhole when a familiar voice startled him to death.

“Hyung!”

“Ohfuckshitwhat-!” he let the key slipped out of his hand to touch both of his ears, one of his habits Minhyun told him to fix because it was not cute and making his face ugly.

The guy he’d been thinking about for the whole dam night was there, slowly getting up from his sitting position next to his apartment door.

“Oh fuck! Daniel! What the hell are you doing here in this goddamn hour?”

The first thing Seongwoo could think of to handle this kind of situation was to yell out, for frightening him, and to scold him, because he shouldn’t be coming here so early in the morning… wait. For a second Seongwoo took a closer look at the younger.

Pale face. Puffy eyes. Dry lips. Red nose. Red ears. Trembling body.

“Were you waiting here all night long???”

The idiot’s lips curled into a weak smile, clearly holding back shiver, God Seongwoo couldn’t imagine the effort the younger put to smile like that, oh he didn’t want to think about it.

“Hyung,” Daniel called again.

“Inside, first. Talk later,” at the hyung’s order, Daniel was no in place to argue so he let himself to be escorted inside. Daniel sighed contentedly at the bliss of being inside, under a shelter and… Seongwoo.

“What are you thinking, Daniel-ah?! You could have died! You’re gonna make me busy with police and all, the least thing I need right now. Are you out of your mind?”

Seongwoo realized his voice was many octave higher than intended, and definitely much more concerned that he’d like it to be, but he just had to give this idiot a piece of mind. He was about to attack again with full ammunition, hurtful words were stuck on his throat though as he saw the younger’s body shaking lightly, clearly he was freezing.

 _Oh God, what have I done wrong in my previous life?_ Seongwoo muttered as he pulled the younger into his embrace. Moving his hands on the younger’s back in a gentle motion, creating heat to help him lessen the cold.

“I just wanted to make sure you’re okay,” was what the younger said.

“And why would I be not okay? Is something supposed to happen to me?”

“You’re all over internet. Running for you dear life, worried you might get hurt,” Daniel said as he hugged Seongwoo back, pulling him even closer than they already were. Seongwoo was suffocated. Not because he was squeezed against Daniel’s broad chest, but Daniel’s words had caused him to forget how to properly breathe.

“You’re still trembling, let’s warm you up,” Seongwoo led him to sit on the couch and ran to his bedroom to grab two blankets, giving them to Daniel before he went to the kitchen to make some hot cocoa.

He was waiting for the water to boil. He leaned his slender hips against the kitchen counter, feeling his body weakened as some indescribable feelings consumed him. Daniel and his oddness, his strange of behaviors. As if the younger was making an attempt to barge in to his life, crossing the line and boundaries they made.

And he didn’t like the idea.

Suddenly he was frightened about this. It wasn’t only Daniel who’s acting weird. So was he. Because no matter how he hated to admit it, his feelings were still vague but he sensed possibility that he might be…

He might be falling, slowly but surely and he was aware that the younger might have too.

It wasn’t that hard to recognize the signs, honestly.

“Hyung.” Daniel’s sudden appearance startled Seongwoo as his mind was already occupied with him. “The water is boiling,” Daniel pointed out at the whistling kettle.

“Ah- oh…” Seongwoo was so out of his mind that he was about to touch the kettle with his bare hands. Daniel hurriedly stopped him from hurting himself and pulled Seongwoo away from the gas stove.

“Careful, Hyung. You almost got your hands burnt!” Daniel scolded him, like Seongwoo was five. Seongwoo stepped back as Daniel turned the stove off. Now Daniel was facing him, carefully closing the distance between them. Seongwoo told himself to calm down and put on a weird face to loosen the eerie atmosphere like he always did.

_First, laugh. Then say something stupid. Come on, Seongwoo, you can do it._

“You look fine, like new already,” he said. “I-I’m just gonna do this so, you can go back, living room.”

“Hyung,” Daniel didn’t let him go, of course. Seongwoo could read the situation that much. And the next thing he knew was that Daniel already circled his arms around him, and he allowed it.

 _I want you now, Hyung._ The text from last night popped up in his mind, sending shivers down his spine, as if his sleepless night wasn’t enough to torture him. And now Daniel had to be like this and this clearly wasn’t right. No matter how he tried to find a hole of their agreement to let this kind of moment slide, he couldn’t find any.

“Y-you know,” Seongwoo softly unwrapped himself from the younger’s embrace, “The purpose of friends with benefits is to avoid this kind of thing.”

“What kind of thing?”

“Me. You. Hugging each other in the kitchen like we’re that kind of couple having ten years long established relationship, and promised to love each other until death do us apart, Daniel,” he talked without a single break and he finished his long sentence with a huff. “The longer you stay here, the more awkward the situation is going to be for me. And you. Us. Because friends with benefits only meet for _that_.”

Daniel was about to say something when Seongwoo cut him off, not giving him any chance to spout a single word. “Now that you understand what I mean…”

“Yes, I got it,” Daniel didn’t wait Seongwoo to finish this time, instead he moved forward to trap Seongwoo between him and the kitchen counter. He buried his face in Seongwoo’s neck.

“Wh-whoa-what are you-,“ it was too sudden that he almost lost his balance, and composure, and sanity, because Daniel’s lips were now sucking the skin on his neck hungrily like his life depending on it.

“Because friends with benefit only meet for _that,_ I got it, Hyung. Now just let me do it.”

_No, that’s not what I mean… You got it wrong!_

He wanted to say, to deny the younger, to make things between them straight, to make himself clear. Otherwise… he didn’t have the confidence to keep playing this game. He was supposed to stop Daniel, but then he was the one who moaned in pleasure. This encouraged the other to boldly roam his hands all over Seongwoo’s lower back and anywhere he could reach.

Seongwoo grabbed the back of Daniel’s neck, arching his head back, giving the younger access to his most sensitive area right under his ears which Daniel eagerly claimed. He’d given up to his lust and need, and emotion. Rationality to be damned the seconds Daniel ravished and savored him. He might as well take all what he could get, so he finally said, “Bed…”

. . .

A week had passed since Daniel’s (and his) strange behavior. Seongwoo managed to avoid the younger this week thanks to his packed schedule. Daniel never failed to send him at least one message a day asking if they were able to meet up. It was unintentional but it ended up as if he was avoiding Daniel, or maybe some part of him did want to make a distance.

Last time they were together left a different feeling compared to their previous meetings. At least for him. He knew it when it was only just sex and physical but then it was all lust and need and a tiny bit of happiness being held that way by the younger.

That time, Daniel was asking if he were acquaintance of Hwang Minhyun. The subject of him came to the festival with a famous singer brought up out of nowhere when he was filling his _duty_ to cuddle with Daniel (and damn he didn’t feel like it was a duty, not anymore, because he kind of enjoying the other’s presence pressing his back from behind and doing sweet things to his skin).

Of course, Seongwoo didn’t want to speak about his circle of friends, so he just said so. Daniel just hummed and didn’t ask further and talk about his band winning that competition. That he came last night to tell Seongwoo personally, and the way Daniel saying it, with such a _loving_ gaze that Seongwoo couldn’t handle well, because knowing he was the first person Daniel want to share his happiness with was overwhelming. And that the younger made it, he just wanted to leap into the younger’s arms and kiss him hard to show how proud he was of him. And that was just so, so wrong in many ways.

 _Congratulation and celebration_ , he sing sang it to Daniel playfully. He wished Daniel didn’t see how his face formed the contented smile and crinkled eyes.

He was sure by now, he didn’t even need someone else to point it out, that he had fallen for Daniel. He was actually proud of himself to bravely admit (even though he had his own denial phase), because he had better to do something about it sooner than later.

So when he finally wrapped up for the day, and sent his staff home, he pulled out his phone. He opened his chat with Daniel, one new message was waiting for him.

 

> [05:22PM] EasyPeachy: Can we meet today? My place?

It was an hour ago. Seongwoo typed a reply.

                         [06:25PM] Onglicious: Sure. I’m on my way.

He hit send button and started to pack his belongings and head out.

. . .

The moment he stepped inside Daniel’s apartment, he was greeted by a dressed up Daniel, his face was softened by the unusual dim light of his room, the younger looked exceptionally gorgeous.

“Wow,” Seongwoo said in awe, “What’s the occasion?”

“Nothing,” Daniel smiled, genuinely showing his happiness to see Seongwoo after a week of absence. “I just want to tell you something, that’s all.”

Seongwoo was taken aback. The way the younger saying it, oh he wouldn’t like the talk, he just knew it. So he took a deep breath, daring himself to look at the younger’s eyes, “I… actually do too.”

The younger’s eyes perked up, excited about something, expecting something. Something that, probably, Seongwoo couldn’t provide.

Daniel stepped closer to Seongwoo, closing the gap between them. He tried to maintain his coolness and didn’t show the younger that he was shaken.

“Hyung, I-,” But then Daniel’s eyes were beaming, sparkling under the dim light and nothing could describe him but, Seongwoo gulped down, beautiful. The younger looked hesitant and Seongwoo could figure things out pretty much just by looking at the way the younger’s eyes piercing deep into his, hopeful, filled with those people call adoration.

So before the younger blurted out some nonsense that might cause him to waver, Seongwoo kept his eyes locked to the other’s, “I got myself a boyfriend.”

And it took Seongwoo’s all not to break down when he saw how the younger’s eyes changed, where he saw nothing but sweetness and love, now there were mixed of million emotions swimming there. Disappointed look. Sadness. Anger perhaps. Seongwoo didn’t bother to make a list of what kind of feelings the younger have right now.

Seongwoo took one step back, put distance from Daniel, enough for him to restrain himself from pulling the younger close, into his embrace.

He put on a smile which he knew would help him going through this.

“I couldn’t say it, back then when you asked. Remember? About Hwang Minhyun?” Seongwoo kept on talking and talking while Daniel was standing there, not moving from his current position, not even an inch. “We started dating, and I told him that I have you, have this kind relationship with you, to be exact,” he hurriedly elaborated, not wanting to cause any misunderstanding, not when he had gone too far by now. “He understands, of course because he’s a sweetheart, but he asked me to end everything with you.”

“Ah,” Daniel finally made a sound. The look on Daniel’s face though, too complicated for Seongwoo to dechiper. “I…” Daniel went on, or trying to. Words failed him though. He just looked up on the ceiling and Seongwoo pretending he didn’t see him trying to hold a bead of tears there.

“I thought, we… you…”

“You thought wrong,” Seongwoo hated himself sometimes, because if there was an award for the best at hurting people, Seongwoo would have won it.

“No,” Daniel said.

“Sadly yes, you-“

“I know you’re lying,” said Daniel as he grabbed him by the arms and he smashed his lips against Seongwoo’s. Seongwoo gasped and opened his mouth to protest but Daniel took the chance of it to shove his tongue inside Seongwoo’s mouth. They were almost the same heights it was supposed to be easy if Seongwoo tried to break free, but Daniel’s grip on his arms was strong that he was sure there would be bruises later, bruises that would remind him of this, of Daniel’s unyielding desire.

Seongwoo didn’t know what’s gotten into Daniel. All he knew was that nothing could stop him.

And the fact that they were kissing, Daniel kissed him first, but then he kissed Daniel back, battling for dominance in the process as their tongue involved. And the fact that he actually let Daniel did that, let this kind of thing happened, despite all the bullshit he threw on the younger’s face about him and Minhyun dating and to end everything.

_Fuck it. Fuck him._

He felt sick with himself. He felt sick with his hypocrisy. He wanted Daniel, he wanted him so bad it’s scaring him. Attachment was the least thing he wants in his life. Not anymore, after he’d lost that person he loved the most.

The memories of his loved one slowly clouding his mind, memories he had locked so deep, buried in the darkest past of his scarred heart. The memories he had kept hidden, that no one could touch. They were so precious, but then they were what make him fragile, weak. Thus he hid it away, like they were nothing, like their existence were vanished without trace. But they were always there. Never left him. Haunting him. Waiting for the right time to reappear.

A tear escaped him, one after another, his lips were trembling. As if he was snapped back to his senses and right mind, Daniel felt the sudden change in Seongwoo that he finally parted his lips from Seongwoo’s, just to find him crying his heart out. Seongwoo wasn’t even there with him, like he was on the other side of the world.

“H-Hyung,” Daniel whispered softly, he felt Seongwoo’s body got heavier that he had to support Seongwoo. They both slumped down, and Daniel wrapped Seongwoo in his protective arms, stroking his back in a soothing motion. “Hyung, I-I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

“Min-Minhyun, Minhyun…”

Seongwoo felt the hands that were closely holding him before, slowly retreating and exposing him in the cold.

“I’ll call him for you if you let me borrow your phone, Hyung,” Daniel said, his voice even shaking, probably he was blaming himself for what’s happening to Seongwoo in front of him.

Seongwoo struggled to pull his phone out of his pocket.

. . .

Minhyun closed the car door after he positioned Seongwoo to sit comfortably in the front passenger seat. He then walked towards the blonde guy he never knew of in Seongwoo’s circle of friends, hell he knew everyone Seongwoo acquaintance with. But not this guy. Even though he could figure it out himself somehow, putting the pieces of puzzle together and he was pretty sure this was the guy he and Seongwoo went to the festival for.

The guy Seongwoo didn’t want to talk about.

Daniel.

“I, I really am sorry. Please tell him that,” Daniel said, genuine concern and guilt on his each gesture. This guy was sincere, Minhyun could tell that much but he found it hard to like this guy.

“I don’t know who are you and I don’t have any idea of what happened between you and him. If whatever you just did caused Seongwoo to be like this, I’m afraid I have to ask you to stay away from him,” Minhyun’s words were final, and he didn’t even bother to put on his business face, he didn’t even bother to keep his good image of a famous singer, if it meant for Seongwoo.

“I-I…”

“You’re having a hard time explaining yourself so I take it that you admit this is…”

And then Daniel blurted out the words that were on the tip of his tongue the whole day, “I love him!”

He looked at Minhyun in the eyes, “Please tell him I really do.”

 

. . .


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written from Daniel’s side in the first half, and Minhyun’s in the second half. I’m sorry for the inconsistency T^T I’m so bad at writing that’s why.  
> Also, Thank you so much for your support guys!!

**Daniel**

Daniel stood few meters away from Seongwoo’s car, watching the singer Hwang Minhyun helped _his_ Seongwoo to sit comfortably in the front passenger seat. He saw how the handsome man brushed off Seongwoo’s sweaty bangs from where he stood and it was aching.

His mind wandered back to where Seongwoo told him about him and the singer was seeing each other. He felt tears in the corner of his eyes, frustrated, but Daniel could see it right away that they were all lies, and if Daniel hadn’t paid any attention to Seongwoo’s little habit here and there, he wouldn’t able to tell Seongwoo was lying, because the man was just so good at it. So good at deceiving people with that good-looking face. So good at pretending. So good at hiding his own feelings.

If only Daniel hadn’t drawn to Seongwoo’s charms and absorbed all of them like they were his supplement, Daniel wouldn’t have been able to differentiate the real Seongwoo and the faked one.

Daniel was scared at first, when he realized how easy it was for him to do it, to recognize the changes in Seongwoo’s emotion, when he was angry at Daniel about something but throwing out lame jokes instead of releasing his anger, or when he was shy but he didn’t want to show it and he made a weird face and Daniel would laugh at it, until Seongwoo overcame his shyness. Daniel would play along with him. So he had to admit he was kind of freaked out, like… he knew someone else like he was the back of his palm.

That was the first for him, to feel that way about someone. How many times already did he want to scream that he had fallen for Seongwoo, to claim him as his? But then their relationship was a little bit complicated and he felt like holding onto a thin thread that could snap anytime if he made the wrong moves, because he didn’t want Seongwoo to slip away from him.

He should have listened to Jisung-Hyung after all.

_Those kinds of relationships are bound to be a failure. No one can escape it. Both of you are going to get hurt, in the end. I bet my whole fortune, if it means you’re gonna reconsider your decision, my brother._

But then having sex with Seongwoo in regular basis was the only thing he thought about. Daniel wasn’t fond of relationships, he just couldn’t see himself being taken care of and taking care of someone, like for the rest of his life. He didn’t like the idea of someone else intruding his space and sharing everything he had for the rest of his life. Oh that would be disaster and he didn’t have the confidence to submit into such a thing and happily ever after.

But Seongwoo…

Damn, what about him that making Daniel crazy and craving for him more and more each time they spent few hours of intimacy that was supposed to be nothing but physical needs? He grew greedier and greedier and it was not only to push himself further into Seongwoo that he hugged the older during their intercourses, but Seongwoo always made that face, a hint of sadness and longing that Daniel couldn’t help but wanting to protect him from anything that could hurt him. It was not only because he wanted to make Seongwoo feel good when he ravished his neck, but he wanted to claim the man, marked him as his.

_Mine, and mine only._

He didn’t need to start about the cuddling because, because… it was the only time he felt complete and perfect. With Seongwoo in his arms. And he could shower the man with the love he secretly feels towards him. They were the happiest time, even more than the sex itself.

It was few weeks ago, when he realized how Seongwoo’s gaze turned softer, and more caring than ever. The occasional blushes, and more joking when things got a little bit awkward were what confirmed his guess, that his feelings might be reciprocated.

 _Try and ask him out. It won’t hurt to give it a try._ Jisung-hyung advised him, when he asked for one. That time he just didn’t know what to do, to be caught in a relationship wasn’t in his dictionary and he wasn’t ready for one. But Seongwoo… he wanted to spend more time with him, outside the bedroom, just having fun going to places, discovering new things in town, or just simply walking around the block because any small gestures from Seongwoo made him like the happiest person on earth.

They didn’t have to be a  _thing_ right away, but if they both were aware about each other’s feelings and taking things slowly, seeing how it goes, and maybe it would be more than a mere sex and more like making love.

He did put effort and make an attempt or two. Inviting Seongwoo to the band competition he was participate in, hell he even tricked him by giving two tickets just to make it less obvious, which sort of a success because Seongwoo did come. And did come with someone else. And not just anybody, but the famous singer Hwang Minhyun. As if it wasn’t enough, they even made a big chaos at the event. Seongwoo’s and Hwang Minhyun’s holding hands pictures were all over the twitter and instagram, their videos running from the fans were uploaded everywhere. Daniel felt a pang of jealousy he couldn’t ignore.

Thanked God he found out after he made his appearance on stage, or else he’d lose focus and wrong his band members if they didn’t make it, it would be on him.

He was invited to celebration party of course, by the event organizer, along with his band members as the winning band. However he couldn’t think about anything else but Seongwoo. He was scared something happen to him, if he got hurt from running, if any Hwang Minhyun’s sasaeng did anything to him. So he rejected as politely as possible all the invitations that night to check on the older’s well-being.

His first attempt to reach Seongwoo was by texting him. He knew it was already past midnight, Seongwoo was likely deep in his slumber by that time, but he couldn’t hold the urge to see his face, and God, his band won it, and it was something big happened in his life. He just couldn’t get it himself why he wanted to share this incredible moment with Seongwoo so badly.

 

> _Read_ [00:12AM] EasyPeachy: Hyung, you awake?  
>  _Read_ [00:15AM] EasyPeachy: Can I come over?  
>  _Read_ [00:20AM] EasyPeachy: What should I do?  
>  _Read_ [00:21AM] EasyPeachy: I want you now, Hyung.

He read them. He was awake. He didn’t let Daniel in.

So he waited. And waited.

And that awkward sex happened. Mostly because Daniel half-forced him to. But all the jealousy, possessiveness, and lust had taken over his right mind, he couldn’t control it.

So did Seongwoo.

Seongwoo couldn’t resist. He submitted to Daniel. Seongwoo uncharacteristically came so hard that day, the hardest Daniel could ever remember. The way Seongwoo writhing under him, his arching slender figure were beautiful. He captured every moments of Seongwoo moaning his name as he rode his orgasms, wishing his memory was a recorder so that he could re-watch this scene later when he missed Seongwoo.

How he wished it was possible, now that he felt that Seongwoo avoiding him.

A week. Seongwoo had refused him saying he had work to finish. A whole damn week. Daniel hated himself for thinking Seongwoo make that up just to turn him down. But he was determined, and Seongwoo was worth his fight and effort.

He didn’t get tired sending message, one per day was enough because he didn’t want to disturb Seongwoo, or worse, burden him. Sometimes he took a picture of himself stuffing his mouth with food, thinking about sending it to Seongwoo, but then again Seongwoo wouldn’t like it. It wasn’t rare for him to type something on their chat just to erase them repeatedly. He felt like a fool.

Until his birthday came. December 10th.

_Just confess to him already! I’m sick seeing you like this. Invite him over, lit some candles, buy a cake you can enjoy together, maybe some wines?_

Jisung-hyung’s idea sounded so ridiculous and really? He wasn’t the romantic type to do such a thing. But here he was, with candles and wines inside his shopping cart while he was contemplating which cake he should buy. Seongwoo had sweet tooth, so he’d definitely love cakes. Only was he a black forest guy or strawberry shortcake guy?

He stood in front of the cake display shelf for almost forty minutes until he finally decided that Seongwoo looked like he like strawberry more than chocolate. Even though he actually wanted the black forest one, but Seongwoo came first.

He was happy when Seongwoo replied his mail for the first time these past few days. He couldn’t help but grinning from ear to ear as he waited for Seongwoo to arrive. He lit some candles, but putting them in weird places, trying to be subtle about it, he could say they were aroma therapy candles he got from a friend if things got embarrassing.

Jisung–hyung might be right. The ambience really influenced the mood. He felt encouraged and confident. He probably could do it, if it’s today.

Or not.

Or he sort of did.

“You go tell him yourself when he’s ready,” was Hwang Minhyun’s reply to his confession.

He came back inside, slumped onto the couch in his empty apartment. Candles were still lit, and pathetic uneaten strawberry shortcake was on the coffee table.

Recalling what had just happened, to force himself on the man he loved like he was a beast. Did he have the right to see Seongwoo again? He did not.

He curled and sobbed his heart out.

・・・

**Minhyun**

Minhyun knew Seongwoo didn’t sleep, his best friend was lying there on his bed, thought wandering around restlessly, he bet. So he came closer to the bed, pulling the blanket up to Seongwoo’s shoulders and making sure he was warm before he invited himself to occupy the empty space next to him. He wrapped Seongwoo with his slightly bigger figure and secured him in his arms. He threw his legs over Seongwoo and locked the man in a playful manner in attempt to annoy the man.

Seongwoo didn’t budge.

“Mmmm,” Minhyun tightened his hug instead.

“It’s been a while,” Seongwoo finally said, after a long silence. “Isn’t it?”

“It's already happened, it’s alright.” Minhyun stroked Seongwoo’s arm, reassuring him that he was safe with him here, that he’d be here for him like always.

There were a lot of questions he wanted to ask but he knew he probably should wait. Waiting for Seongwoo to be ready and tell him himself. He had a lot of things to say too, but they weren’t supposed to be spoken now, so he’d wait too. All he could do for Seongwoo right now was staying by his side, to be there because Seongwoo might need him anytime now.

He couldn’t help but wonder… It’s been quite long, indeed, since last time Seongwoo was having _this_. He’d been getting better over time, doing so well and no longer in need for medication help. It was almost like Seongwoo had become a new person that he had long forgotten Seongwoo was once broken.

Those times though, he had it tough and hard. Those times after Youngmin left them for good. Seongwoo blamed himself for it. Only regret left in Seongwoo.

_Youngmin and Seongwoo._

Never once did he spend a day without seeing Seongwoo sobbing his heart out on the floor, screaming the same name over and over again, begging the said name to stay, to come back to him, promising that he’d be good, better and anything as long as he’d return.

Minhyun could imagine how those memories haunting him in his crying, the face of his beloved one appeared, with that smile Seongwoo addicted to too much. Maybe the memories of him and Youngmin sitting on the school bench in a hot summer day, with a shared Popsicle in the hand or them lying on the rooftop during lunch breaks or them in the library to disturb Minhyun’s me time were cruelly torturing him while he clutched his chest like something painful stabbed him there.

Then it was only the matter of time when his breath became unsteady, getting shorter by seconds, his mouth would gap seeking for air to fill his lungs but as if he wasn’t getting any. At this point, Minhyun gave up because just thinking about what’s going on in Seongwoo’s head started to aching him as well.

He’d just wrap his arms around Seongwoo’s trembling body, at the worst time Seongwoo would end up losing his strength and passing out when his body and mind couldn’t take it anymore.

Minhyun never left him, making sure Seongwoo had someone by his side when he woke up.

It took few weeks that Seongwoo could finally get better. Even though he was kind of distant, but Minhyun was relieved that Seongwoo started to attend classes he abandoned for too long. Seongwoo was putting in effort to catch up with everything and he was _happier._

His relief wasn’t long though, that when he happened to find Seongwoo’s groceries filled the fridge almost ridiculously. And it gave him goosebumps when he realized most of them were Youngmin's favorites. Orange Juice Seongwoo wouldn't ever touch. Peanuts Seongwoo had allergic to. 

How then he found two toothbrushes on the sink.

Two bed room slippers.

Youngmin’s favorite cologne.

It was as if… as if Youngmin was still there.

He wasn’t the most important person in both Youngmin or Seongwoo’s life, they had each other, he knew and he was more than supportive of their love. If anything, it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen in his life. Both of them were important for him, he’d be lying if he wasn’t broken when Youngmin’s gone. Only he was the only person left in Seongwoo’s live to be there and be strong for the both of them.

But these, Minhyun couldn’t help the tears, he let them fall after holding them back for months, he’d been the strong one, not even Seongwoo knew he was breaking inside.

“You’re not going to do this to yourself! You hear me?!’ cried Minhyun as he shook Seongwoo’s shoulders hard, as if doing that would bring Seongwoo to his senses back. The puzzled look on Seongwoo’s face was unbearable. Minhyun cried harder, pulling Seongwoo’s towards him, “You can’t do this, no… Youngmin’s gone… He’s gone. He’s not coming back!”

“W-What did you say… He’s just out for his class I’m sure he’s gonna back before seven.”

Minhyun couldn’t hear it any longer. He didn’t want to hear any of it.

He was in rage. He ran for the bathroom and threw away those toothbrushes into the trashcan, Youngmin’s cologne… everything. He ignored Seongwoo’s hysterical scream telling him to stop, and that he’d call Youngmin if Minhyun didn’t stop.

“Call him! Try and call him!” He challenged Seongwoo. “You wouldn’t reach him, you know he’s gone, Seongwoo-ya… You know it, Seongwoo-ya.” Minhyun pleaded, if not begging. Didn’t matter. As long as he got his best friend back.

He couldn’t lose Seongwoo either.

_Not like this._

It wasn’t easy to convince Seongwoo he needed professional help. Minhyun arranged him appointment, made sure Seongwoo followed his schedule.

It took years.

But Minhyun didn’t mind. He had promised Youngmin he’d take good care of Seongwoo, the last time they met. The last time.

“You know him, he sometimes acts like a stubborn kid. He’d understand, later, when you’re not around,” Minhyun said, as they looked at the upset Seongwoo sitting far away, in the bench of the airport lounge.

“You’re right, after badmouthing me like hours. I pray for your ear,” Youngmin replied, eyes never leaving Seongwoo. They both went silent. “Ahh, I was looking forward to the onsen, though. It’s bad my work just has to get in our way.”

“He’s looking forward to it, too. But it can’t be helped. It’s work after all. You guys can always come back here anytime,” Minhyun whispered then with a teasing tone, “Without me around.”

Youngmin chuckled as he squeezed Minhyun’s left arm, “Thanks. Help me take care of him, ok? Make sure he sleep enough and don’t let him drink too much. He can be handful.”

“Nah, I’ve been handling him longer than you, remember?”

“I won’t argue with you about that,” Youngmin smiled, he checked his watch, almost time and Seongwoo was still mad and unlikely giving Youngmin a chance to properly say goodbye. “It’s time.”

“Ok. Be careful on your way. Call us when you arrive in Seoul.”

“I will.”

Minhyun watched Youngmin’s back entering the departure gate of Narita Airport. Looking at Seongwoo on his way and mouthing something like _I love you_ when Seongwoo finally looked back at him. Seongwoo hurriedly looked away though, Minhyun realized. _That kid._

That night, both of them waiting for the call. The call they would never receive.

. . .

Minhyun got up from Seongwoo’s bed. The clock pointed at twenty past two in the morning. It was windy outside, Minhyun noticed as he heard the wind chime hung on Seongwoo’s window tinkling. Another fact that supported his theory that Seongwoo was indeed weird. What kind of guy to hang wind chime in the winter? Really…

He looked at Seongwoo’s sleeping face for a brief second. Who would have thought that such handsome face keeping such a pain deep inside his heart?

Did that guy know? His mind suddenly went to that Daniel guy, the guy who had made Seongwoo to open his deepest, ugliest regret.

He was scared he might lose Seongwoo for the second time, but at the same time his hope rising.

 _Who knows. Who knows._  
  
. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like the first episode of WannaOneGo guys? I'm still trying to recover and find my sanity back. Guess I'm not gonna survive today. My internet kinda failed me and I can't stream Happy Together T^T  
> So I decided to post an update, because I've gotta be out of town until next week and I probably won't have time to go online.  
> Too much drama? I don't know why it becomes like this I'm sorry T^T  
> So, it's final that chapter 4 will be the last! Please looking forward to it ^^
> 
> As always, i love your comments so much, they make me happy and keep me motivated ;D  
> Thank you so much! Please enjoy your coming weekend!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter is dedicated for my baby @TheSilverDream whom I brainstorming a lot with! Thank you for your help to make all the parts coherent and giving me suggestions here and there (until 2 in the morning but i fell asleep and left you alone T^T)  
> It was so fun though! :D
> 
> This chapter has Minhyun's POV in the first half and Seongwoo's in the second half!  
> Please check tags before reading. Make sure you're comfortable with them. :D

**Minhyun**

 

The first few weeks after Minhyun picked Seongwoo up at Daniel’s apartment was hard for him. Seongwoo wasn’t look like he’s ready to talk about this guy, not until Minhyun received a text from Seongwoo that night saying _whr r ypp?_ (Where are you?) and _msseeed yu_ (Missed you) which he found it strange. Not because the typo he made, but they were without doubt drunk messages and for Seongwoo to let himself drink to this kind of state was not like him. Unless something bothering him, unless he felt like nothing could help him out the difficult situation that he used alcohols for an escape.

 

He got worried about Seongwoo too easily lately and decided to head over the other’s apartment just to find him dead drunk on the floor of his living room. Seongwoo was lying and reeked of alcohol, and Minhyun scanned the room in loath, can of beers were scattered along with bottles of soju on the table and all over him. He half-heartedly entered Seongwoo’s apartment.

 

Judging by the black stussy shirt Seongwoo was wearing from the previous night, Minhyun could tell that Seongwoo had been doing this since he left him yesterday. He shook his head and picked Seongwoo up from the floor. He was about to carry him to the bed when he felt Seongwoo’s hands circled around his neck and he started to sob.

 

_Missed you Nyell-ah… Ssorry… ‘msssorry…_

Minhyun sighed. It was unfair, but Minhyun had had enough of waiting for Seongwoo to talk about it himself. He’d buy Seongwoo nice gift later, he made mental note before he asked the delicate subject. “Tell me about this Daniel guy. Do you love him?”

 

Drunkard Seongwoo was always easier to talk rather than sober Seongwoo. Minhyun had long learned it and as effective as it may be, Minhyun always felt guilty after doing so. But sometimes, there was no other way.

 

. . .

 

He had heard enough from Seongwoo. The moment Seongwoo woke up to Minhyun next to him, with a terrible headache, he immediately knew that he had told Minhyun something he shouldn’t. Minhyun studied him as he rubbed his temples and sighed.

 

“You did it, didn’t you?” he glared at Minhyun.

 

“It gets on my nerves. You know me,” he simply said, knowing that Seongwoo wouldn’t make a fuss of it, because he noticed when Seongwoo was reaching his limit and Seongwoo never succeeded in hiding something from Minhyun for too long. “And isn’t it just about the time for you to tell me yourself? You’ve been holding it in and you know you’re breaking apart.”

 

“I-I…” Seongwoo wanted to defend himself, but he failed miserably. Minhyun finally sat up, and he rubbed Seongwoo’s arm gently like Seongwoo was going to break if he did it too roughly.

 

Seongwoo sniffed, “I’m not allowed to fall in love, you know that. _He_ wouldn’t forgive me.”

 

Minhyun was taken aback by the new confession, he processed additional information, analyzing every word and its meaning behind it. Then it wasn’t as simple as Seongwoo hadn’t moved on from his previous loss.

 

It was far worse than that.

 

He was punishing himself.

 

. . .

 

Seongwoo had taken most of his attention lately, causing Minhyun to be less focused on his works, but not distracted enough to neglect them. He was trying his best to put some effort to write and compose new songs for his upcoming album. People’s expectation was hard to live up to but if he wanted to survive the industry, he just had to do this right. Being a singer was his only dream, and he didn’t cut ties with his family for nothing.

 

While he was working, he’d also think about the best way to help Seongwoo in any way he could. Now that he kind of got the idea of what kind of mess Seongwoo got himself in to. This was also a chance to _heal_ Seongwoo completely.

 

He thought of paying the Daniel guy a visit, but then it would be so creepy of him to suddenly drop by at his apartment. His cool image of a famous singer would be ruined if that ever leaked out to public and that’s the least thing he wanted.

 

It was when Minhyun guesting on a music show at Mnet that he felt as if God sent help for him. He came early for rehearsal and hurriedly got back to his waiting room, sending Seongwoo a quick message just asking what he’s up to, the usual. Seongwoo replied right away, telling him he went out for grocery and that he bought Minhyun’s favorite chips for his sleepover next time. Minhyun smiled at that, and he was about to send another reply when his door was knocked.

 

“Come in!” He said, and few guys he’d have never seen before made their entrance to his room, bowing as they shout their greetings loudly, definitely a new face in the industry, he thought.

 

There were five of them, a new band called Science. Their leader, Jonghyun he said, introduced each of the members. Kang Dongho, Choi Minki, Yoo Seonho, and the last name surprised him the most, the very familiar name and he’d seen that face before: Kang Daniel.

 

. . .

 

Minhyun was washing his hand in the rest room after doing his business when someone made his way out of one of the stalls behind him. Their eyes met through the mirror and Minhyun’s heart raced a little bit faster. Kang Daniel approached the farthest wash basin from Minhyun awkwardly.

 

When he finished washing his hands, Minhyun pulled out tissues to dry his hands with, and he took a glance of the only other man in the rest room, who seemed to be deliberately avoiding his gaze. Minhyun just couldn’t help but breaking the silence.

 

“So I see that you haven’t contacted Seongwoo since?”

 

Daniel stiffened at the question, or more like a statement from Minhyun. Minhyun finally got his attention and for the first time that night, they met eyes through the mirror.

 

Daniel didn’t give any reply so Minhyun continued, “After boldly telling me you love him, was it bullshit?”

 

“It’s not and I still am!”

 

Now the guy looked offended with Minhyun’s accusation. His eyes glared with anger and sadness at the same time, clearly this guy was conflicted about the subject.

 

Daniel broke the eye contact and as he finished drying his hands, he carefully questioned Minhyun, “H-How is he?”

 

“You don’t even care about him, why bother asking now?”

 

“I do care about him,” Daniel said, effortlessly convincing that Minhyun hated it.

 

“No, you don’t,” Minhyun simply replied. “Not a single text from you.”

 

Daniel’s lips tight, he was unable to say something back because Minhyun was right. No calls or texts from Daniel, and Minhyun knew it. How he wished him to put a little bit effort and he didn’t understand why this guy completely gone from Seongwoo’s life.

 

He waited for explanation from Daniel, but he only saw a vulnerable man leaning in to the counter as if he was in need for support.

 

The man chuckled weakly, “I can’t face him. After what I did to him, I can’t see him, now can I?”

 

The sadness in his tone was inevitable. Voice filled with regret and remorse. Ones similar to Seongwoo’s whenever he talked about Youngmin.

 

“What did you do, though?” Minhyun was genuinely curious.

 

Now the man was slightly trembling, “I-I hurt him,” a deep sigh escaped Daniel, “I made him like that.”

 

Minhyun threaded his fingers into his hair, letting out desperate sigh as he mentioned the name of God for few times before he told the man, “You know nothing at all about him, don’t you?”

 

Now Daniel was puzzled by the question addressed to him, well of course he wouldn’t know anything about Seongwoo. Minhyun was stupid for asking. It’s Seongwoo they’re talking about. The man with thousands of secrets, and they were not really in a relationship where it wasn’t suitable for Seongwoo to open himself up.

 

Minhyun put two and two together, “Are you blaming yourself for what happened to Seongwoo that night?”

 

“It was indeed my fault.”

 

Minhyun couldn’t help but pitying himself to be caught between these two idiots.

 

“You know,” Minhyun started slowly, carefully calculating the next move, to open the conversation about Seongwoo because it was so important that Minhyun didn’t want to mess this up. He looked at Daniel’s eyes, with trust, and hope as he spoke it, “Seongwoo was _once_ broken.”

 

Daniel looked as if he knew that this wouldn’t be a pleasant bed time story but his eyes turned serious, and all ears to listen what Minhyun was going to say.

 

“It was our first summer break in college when he lost someone that practically his other half. We went to Japan for a quick trip, but his boyfriend got called back to Seoul. They argued that day he left Japan, and Seongwoo kind of mad at him. He was there when we sent him off at the airport, but Seongwoo didn’t get to properly say goodbye.” Minhyun tried his best not to choke at his own words. He had to admit that talking about Youngmin’s death to someone else besides Seongwoo was indeed hurt, even for him. “The plane his boyfriend in went missing, and weeks later found in the deep ocean.”

 

They fell into silence for a brief seconds until Daniel held the urge to cry, cry for Seongwoo. His eyes were teary as he broke the silence and stating his guesses, “Seongwoo is blaming himself.”

 

He guessed it right. _Almost._

 

Minhyun shook his head lightly, “It’s worse than that. He was having a hard time dealing with it. Imagining things. Breaking down in the process of accepting. And I just found out recently that he is punishing himself for it.”

 

Daniel stayed still and quiet, waiting for Minhyun to explain further.

 

“He thinks he doesn’t deserve love.”

 

“That’s why he’s denying what he feels for me because,” Daniel took a deep breath, filling his lungs with air because it felt so tight right now, imagining himself in Seongwoo’s shoes and he could feel Seongwoo’s pain in his own heart which was hard to ignore. “Oh God…”

 

“He’s let you in,” Minhyun said. “I don’t know if I should be thankful for that. I want him to be happy. That’s all what matters for me.” He paused to make sure Daniel taking this seriously. “But if you’re going to love him half-heartedly, might as well leave him alone.”

 

. . .

 

 

**Seongwoo**

> [11:44 PM] EasyPeachy: I’ve heard everything from Hwang Minhyun-sshi. I think I’m going crazy but I want you to know, I’ll be waiting for you. When you’re ready. Let’s see each other again, Hyung.

 

He read the text he received late at night so early in the morning. He blinked once and twice, making sure that his phone wasn’t being a jerk for trolling him this way. Kang Daniel sent him a message for the first time in a few months. _Deep breathe._ Kang Daniel sent him a message. And it was a _I-ll-be-waiting-for-you_ kind of message of all messages.

 

Seongwoo couldn’t believe what he saw, and the meaning behind every word written in the content. Like, _are you fucking kidding me??_ What’s this all about?

 

The only thing he knew was that he furiously knocked, _no scratch that that word is too soft_ , banged on his best friend’s apartment door despite knowing the security code, just kind of formality in case his best friend was in the middle of something inappropriate because he couldn’t afford to witness such a thing. He didn’t even wait for a minute for the resident to kindly open the door for him. He punched the code to Hwang Minhyun’s apartment door with too much strength and barged into the house.

 

“Hwang Minhyun!” Seongwoo called out, when he saw his best friend was making some coffee in the kitchen.

 

His best friend turned around while sipping his coffee, a delighted Minhyun failed to notice the strange behavior of Seongwoo, he sleepily greeted him, “Seongwoo-yah, seriously? Not even a good morning?”

 

“Save that for your ass because I’ve had enough with you meddling into my business!” his tone was an octave higher and more shaky than he thought it would. Now Minhyun finally paid his attention to him and put his coffee back on the kitchen counter to properly facing whatever had gotten into Seongwoo.

 

“Wh-what?”

 

“You. have. no. right. to. tell. him. everything!” gritting his teeth, Seongwoo gave each syllable of his sentence heavy amount of pressures, emphasizing every word coming out of his mouth so that a sentence itself could explain everything inside Seongwoo’s head.

 

The puzzled look that was on Minhyun’s face few seconds ago disappeared as if he realized what happened.

 

“Daniel doesn’t need to know everything!” Seongwoo’s eyes filled with fears and sadness and hatred that clearly addressed for Minhyun.

 

“If anyone deserves to know the truth, it’s no one but him,” Minhyun said, keeping his tone down not to make things worse. Seongwoo could see his effort but to think that Daniel now _found_ out how sick he was, how irreparable he was…

 

Minhyun tried to reach his hands, but no, he couldn’t give in now. He slapped Minhyun’s hand away. But he didn’t say anything anymore, demanding Minhyun to spill his thoughts.

 

“I care about you. Did all of this for you. All these time. He loves you, and God you _love_ him too, Seongwoo-yah,” Minhyun said, almost in whisper. “He doesn’t have the slightest idea of what’s going on inside that little head of yours. God, the poor guy even blaming himself for making you suffer, did you even realize that? Seeing you like that, he thought it was his fault. But you know the truth. None of it was on him. You were like that, because you can’t forgive yourself, admitting you love Daniel means you’re betraying Youngmin, for fucks sake, Seongwoo, don’t even use him to reason your behavior, it’s all on you. You make your own life miserable.”

 

Minhyun let a deep sigh escaped him, and Seongwoo couldn’t even move a single muscle to react, as if he was paralyzed, tied by invisible thread to the ground. Only the streaming of tears he couldn’t control to roll down on his cheeks that still telling him he’s pretty much alive. He felt like he was just slapped on the face.

 

Minhyun’s stern face softened as he looked at Seongwoo, he let himself being pulled into his embrace, tight and secured.

 

“Listen to me, Ong Seongwoo,” Minhyun grabbed his head so that he could lean into him even closer. “You should trust me, if you really love Youngmin, you’d have known he didn’t want you blaming yourself for his death.”

 

Seongwoo unconsciously brought his hands to hold on to Minhyun’s shirt, clutching onto it like his life depending on it.

 

“He’d want you to be happy even if he’s not here with you. You should know best that he’d be the first to hit you on the head for being so stupid.”

 

And then Minhyun let him cry on his shoulder for a while.

 

. . .

 

Seongwoo went home with a mixed feeling. His mind told him that Minhyun was right. Youngmin wouldn’t like it if Seongwoo unhappy. Why did he think of him so lowly? But he couldn’t just easily run to Daniel, even if he wanted to. He had to deal with his own past before he could face Daniel. Or else, he’d only drag them down.

 

Minhyun told him that he met Daniel at filming site. Daniel was there as a recently debuted band member. He said Daniel was so cool and that he had to watch him on stage himself, he’d be surprised.

 

And then he found himself sitting nervously on the couch, damn it’s his own couch, but it felt as if Daniel was going to be here for real.

 

He opened another can of beer, his third that night, when the host started the show by introducing the rising band, and he mentioned the said band was the winner of band competition on Winter Festival last year, Seongwoo’s heart stopped beating for a second.

 

_This got to be Daniel’s band._

The camera shifted to show the faces of each members, one by one… and there standing in the middle, was Daniel smiling shyly, eyes were shining, and Seongwoo immediately knew that he was overwhelmed with happiness.

 

_His dream really came true._

He got butterflies on his stomach, which he was unsure if it was because Daniel made it, or that he finally got to see his smiling face again. Or maybe both. He didn’t know. But then he felt a pang in his heart. Guilt. Regret. Longing.

 

Science

 

Was his band’s name.

 

He stayed tuned until Daniel’s band made an appearance. Their stage was great, and fun. And it was actually the first time he listened to Daniel’s singing voice. He knew Daniel’s giggling voice. He knew Daniel’s loud laughter. He knew Daniel’s husky and sleepy voice. He knew Daniel’s mumbling voice. He knew each one of Daniel’s voice except his singing voice. Now he got to hear it. And he was touched, and moved.

 

As much as he wanted to listen to their song properly, but he only could focus on Daniel’s voice. It’s kind of new to him. He wanted to hear it more and more, forever.

 

The feelings were bottled up, that he unconsciously shed tears.

 

Just how much he had missed Daniel.

 

Now he just couldn’t hold back his sob anymore.

 

For the first time in these past few years, he cried out for someone else, and not Youngmin.

 

He wanted to see Daniel.

_Youngmin-ah, can I?_

. . .

 

Seongwoo spent months to accept himself and the situation. He tried to make peace with his past.

 

He went to places where Youngmin and he often spent together at, finding Youngmin’s presences in each corner of this town.

 

It was as if just yesterday, when Seongwoo sat on a bench at their high school yard. Youngmin came to him and told him, “Date me!”

 

It wasn’t a confession. It wasn’t a question. And Seongwoo replied, “Are you a fool?”

 

But they laughed anyway, and Youngmin leaned in to place a chaste kiss on his lips. Seongwoo gasped in surprised, for fuck sake, it was his first kiss. And all Youngmin said was “Your mouth smells garlic!”

 

Seongwoo remember though, Youngmin stole another chaste kiss after that.

 

He visited amusement park one Sunday, the same amusement park, but this place was completely different. Years had passed by after all. This was where they had their first date. Seongwoo wanted to ride rollercoaster but Youngmin was a scaredy cat and told him to go with Minhyun next time. Seongwoo got a dolphin keychain as an apology gift. He kept it still, somewhere in the closet.

 

The next time they really brought Minhyun, just to find a pouty Youngmin when he and Minhyun off the ride. “Next time, I’ll ride with you!” Minhyun chuckled and Seongwoo not so good at hiding his cheeky grin, knowing Youngmin was jealous of their very best friend.

 

He went on another Sunday when he had a day off, the street markets, visiting all Youngmin’s favorite food stalls.

 

And the beaches.

 

And the mountain walking.

 

And a nap at the riverside.

 

A day tour of Game Arcade.

 

He slowly let go, one after another, even though they seemed endless. His love for Youngmin getting even deeper over time and it just made it getting harder to say goodbye to those memories. But he had to.

 

Daniel was waiting.

 

Seongwoo knew he would never get the chance to properly say goodbye to Youngmin, because he’d live within him, forever. He would never forget. He was there, in a box filled with precious memory.

 

And Daniel had already been occupying the certain place in his heart, a place to create a new memory.

 

. . .

 

> [2:24PM] Onglicious: Meet me at the bar where we first met tonight at 8pm?

 

Seongwoo finally hit the send button after hesitating for almost three hours wondering if he should contact Daniel right now.

 

It had been months after he received that last text from the younger.

 

_Is he really waiting for me? Wouldn’t he be dating someone by now? Does his feeling change?_

So many questions on his head but he just couldn’t help it. He took so long. It wouldn’t be weird if Daniel had had enough of him and didn’t even bother to at least telling Seongwoo he’d out of the game.

 

But his phone vibrated, almost immediately after his message was sent.

 

> [2:25PM] EasyPeachy: Got it! Same seat?

 

He was too anxious to reply.

 

But he’d find him anyway.

 

. . .

 

Thank God the interior hadn’t changed that much. They only added few tables and redecorating the stage. Aside from that, nothing really new.

 

He arrived ten minutes before the appointed time. Making his way to the inner side of the bar, Seongwoo could tell Daniel sitting on the same seat like the first time they met.

 

Seongwoo approached him slowly, making as less sound as possible. He slipped into his seat, next to Daniel.

 

“Sorry but I’m not interested,” Daniel said without turning his gaze, even before he could say anything.

 

“Well, that’s too bad, because I was sent here by the God…”

 

Daniel seemed to recognize his voice, or maybe he remembered the pick-up line, the same one he used when he hit on Seongwoo few months ago, at the very same bar, at the very same seats.

 

“…Hi?” Daniel broke the silence between them, despite the loud music from the stage.

 

“Uh-hi.” Seongwoo was nervous under Daniel’s stare.

 

For a while, which felt like years for Seongwoo, none of them were uttering a word, just some exchanged glances, and eyes travelling to each other’s lips. Both of them were hesitated but they slowly leaned in closer to each other, lips were an inch apart. They could feel each other’s hot breath, and finally the distance of their lips vanished, they savored each other’s in the best way they could to convey and confirm their feelings.

 

Seongwoo’s lips trembling, holding back the tears. Tears of relief. Tears of happiness.

 

Daniel pulled away, far enough just to wipe Seongwoo’s tears with his thumb. He smiled for Seongwoo, with so much affection it hurt.

 

“I’m sorry,” Seongwoo whispered, but loud enough for Daniel to hear. “I’m sorry for putting you through all of this.”

 

“Hey,” Daniel stroked his cheek gently, soothing him the best he could. “Don’t worry about it,” he chuckled lightly, “I told you I’ll wait, and I’m glad I did.”

 

“What if I never ready?” Seongwoo felt like there was a lump in his throat.

 

Daniel just shrugged his shoulder, “I don’t know. I don’t even think about it. All I know is that you’re worth it. You’re the first person to make me feel this way. And look where we are now.”

 

Indeed. Seongwoo smiled at Daniel’s confession, because he felt the same way. And then Daniel asked, “What should we do now?”

 

“Oh-uhm, we can start to get to know each other, if you don’t mind buying me a drink, now that your band making a lot of money.”

 

“Or we can go to my place? I have king sized bed now, if you’re wondering.”

 

“You’ve upgraded, I see.” Seongwoo smiled. “Only I’m not really into a one night stand or friends with benefits.”

 

“Oh?” Daniel pretending to be surprised. “Have bad experience with it?”

 

Seongwoo shook his head lightly and chuckled, “Quite the opposite. It was the most beautiful mistake I’ve ever done, actually.”

 

“Ever heard of _dating_ before?”

 

“That one which you can change your facebook status to _in a relationship_?”

 

Daniel tilted his head and gave it a thought. “I guess so?”

 

“You’re interested in dating?”

 

“If it’s with you, hell yes. Are you?”

 

Seongwoo seemed to be deep in thoughts, he said, “We have to set some rules then.” Daniel groaned in disbelief, only to find the playful smirk from Seongwoo. “Kisses are in the mornings and nights.”

 

“Oh? Sounds fun!” Daniel exclaimed, genuinely amused. “What else?”

 

“Cuddles for the whole night every single night?” Seongwoo proposed. “I don’t take NO for this.”

 

“Ok, what else?” Daniel asked, but then he realized something important, “Those rules though, demand us to live together, don’t you think?”

 

Seongwoo looked surprised, “Shit. You’re right. I clearly don’t think it through.”

 

Daniel giggled some more and chuckled some more and pecked Seongwoo’s lips some more. “It’s okay. Let’s take things slowly.”

 

“Like you finally get your hands in my pants in our fifth month of dating?” Seongwoo pouted, just to earn some crispy laughter from Daniel. “Oh shut up. I think we have to break up now!”

 

Another laughter, and Seongwoo couldn’t help but laughing along with him.

 

_Youngmin-ah, it’s okay for me to be happy, right?_

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the last chapter of this series TT TT  
> I had a lot of fun writing this series (it comes out wrong for an angsty fic like this one).  
> And, finally I went with happy ending for them because really, I've been so cruel to them for three chapters. I shall be punished T^T and I feel this guilty feeling when I had so much fun writing about Youngmin and Seongwoo >///< They're so cute and fun together (in my head) lol  
> Hopefully you guys enjoy this too? 
> 
> Thank you so much for putting up with my suck grammar and poor story! I'd love to send cookies for those who read/left kudos/left comments/bookmarked this. You don't know how much they make me feel so happy ^^ Again, thank you so much guys! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Suggestions are so much loved, they make me happy! ;D
> 
> THANK YOU! <3


End file.
